


This is Not A Weed, Jason

by M493



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M493/pseuds/M493
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘See? You’re like that plant. It just sits there, y’know? And it’s, it’s okay, it’s fucking pointless.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Not A Weed, Jason

**Author's Note:**

> This story is absolutely pointless... like the plant. Readers are advised not to look for a plot whatsoever.

Vaas considered the potted plant on the windowsill. It was a stupid piece of furniture and Vaas consistently pointed that out every time he had to rant in front of his men. Vaas' men never understood why he insisted on keeping that plant where it was. Vaas was okay with that. The plant was his own business and none of those fuckers needed to nose around like it was their _fucking_ business.

And so that plant stayed. Vaas had no idea what the plant was and he had shot three of his men on different occasions when they had dared to call the plant a weed. _‘See? You’re like that plant. It just sits there, y’know? And it’s, it’s okay, it’s fucking pointless,’_ he would then tell them. But they never really got the point, they were too busy being dead.

The only person Vaas tried to explain the plant to was Jason Brody.

The problem was that Jason Brody did not care.

 

* * *

“Hermano, hey, Jason,” whispered Vaas. He crouched in front of Jason and gently, but firmly, slapped him on the cheek. “Wake up, Jason. Wake up, you _fuck_.”

Jason stirred but found himself unable to see. He was blindfolded, he realized and when he made a move to remove the cloth over his eyes, Jason found that his hands were bound. He groaned and gritted his teeth. “What the fuck, Vaas?”

Something wet touched Jason’s cheek and he flinched away from it. He heard Vaas make an annoyed sound and what he realized was a wet rag chased his cheek and once again tried to rub the dried blood from his skin. “Just hold still, Jason- _fuck_!” Vaas shoved the rag roughly against Jason’s cheek when Jason simply refused to stop moving. The force of the movement caused Jason’s head to twist until he had his chin to his shoulder and his temple to the wall behind him.

It was quiet for a moment and before Jason knew it the blindfold was gone from his eyes. Jason turned his head to look at Vaas. Vaas who had a gun firmly pointed between Jason’s eyes. Jason swallowed. He heard the click of the safety lock being released followed by Vaas’ almost frantic hushed voice, “I don’t understand this, Jason. I try. I _try_ to be nice to you. Sure, okay, okay- I tried to shoot you and you always fucking ran, _screaming like a **bitch**_. But you know? You listening, hermano? This is the important part,” Vaas paused as if to make sure Jason was focused on him, ”I hand you an olive branch and you act like I’m trying to shove it up your _fucking_ ass.

“I’m sorry,” Vaas continued, but he sounded like he was cursing, “I don’t know what to do with you California boy. You know, before I kill you.”

That’s when Vaas smiled though the frustration never left his eyes. Jason didn’t like that. He didn’t like Vaas at all. “Why don’t you just kill me then you son of a bitch!” Jason spat. He glared at Vaas, silently challenging him to pull the trigger. The man did pull the trigger then and all Jason could think of was ‘Shit!’

Jason realized he was still thinking. He was still alive.

Vaas laughed at him.

“Fuck you!” Jason was practically screaming at him now, repeating those two words over and over again as if he believed he could kill Vaas if he said it enough.

“Shut up, you fuck!” Vaas screamed back, stunning Jason into silence. Then after a moment, “Now are you going to listen to my story? It’s a fucking good story, Jason. I want you to hear this, really, I _do_.”

Jason realized Vaas wasn’t going to let the stupid plant story go. But Jason didn’t want to hear it. It was as if Vaas believed he absolutely had to make Jason understand the story behind the stupid potted plant before he shot a bullet through Jason’s skull. Vaas moved a bit closer to Jason, leaning close until Jason could smell the alcohol on his breath, “So, Jason, you know this plant, it's a lot like you, hermano-” Vaas gestured to the windowsill, at the plant, “-this plant it just sits there, and it’s fucking pointless.”


End file.
